


Sacrifice

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "You are jax sister, you are with juice, and dont agree with jax on what he does to him, you hide him and all that. In the end you get caught by marks along with bobby and you also die, without having seen juice in a while."





	Sacrifice

“Babe, you really don’t have to do this. This is my mess. I don’t want you getting dragged in and drowned because of my fuck up.”

Juice tried one last time to reason with you but he knew it was no use. He’d been trying to change your mind from the moment you’d brought up your idea.

You were going to get Juice out of this mess. Or at least try to.

Everything had gone to shit ever since Roosevelt had blackmailed juice with the information about his father. That had throw Juice of his course and it seemed he’d just never been able to come back from it, his bad luck slamming him again and again until he was a dead man walking. The last straw had been his slip up in Diosa about what had happened to Darvany. Jax had backed him up into a corner and once he had his dirty work done, he tossed Juice to the wolves. Your brother had become someone unrecognizable and while you still had love for him as your blood, you couldn’t stand by and watch as your Old man was written off and exiled with a target on his back. You weren’t going to let that happen. You were going to make sure he was able to get out of this mess, even if it was the last thing you did.

You weren’t sure how Jax would react to having you go against him and help Juice. The big brother you used to have might have understood but you weren’t too sure how this new person would react and you were sure there would be some consequence for your disobedience. That wasn’t your worry right now though. Making sure your man was safe was.

So you stuffed the last bit of clothing into his duffle bag and handed it to him, a wad of cash in your other hand.

“There’s about $500 there. That with what you have should be enough to get you at least a couple of states away. I already shredded all of your credit cards and canceled them. You’ve got a new burner in there, still needs to be activated. Just make sure you pay everything in cash. Don’t slip up.”

You sighed softly, racking your brain to see if there was anything you’d forgotten. Juice took the bag from your hands and placed it down on the floor next to his feet, grabbing your arms in his and pulling you into his arms.

“I would try to keep convincing you not to do this but I already know it’s no use. ”

You smiled sadly and nodded against his chest.

“You know me well.”

Juice nodded and leaned down to kiss your forehead, his eyes fluttering closed as he kept his lips pressed to your head.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too Juan.”

He finally, reluctantly, pulled his lips from you, savoring the warmth still lingering from your skin. He knew this plan probably wasn’t going to work. There was no way Jax would let this go. Someday, Jax would still find him and all this work will have been for nothing. But he knew you felt helpless and if this was what he had to do to soothe the heartache he knew you were going through, then so be it. He would go to the ends of the earth for you.

You kept your eyes down as he picked up the duffle bag, not wanting him to see the tears welled up in your eyes and make things harder, and he did the same. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled his hood up over his head, walking over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned back slightly to get one last look at you. He knew this would be the last time he ever got to see your face. His eyes raked over every detail, and he smiled softly as did you, though yours was through tears.

“I’ll love you forever Juicy. ”

“So will I baby.”

And with that, he turned the knob and walked out of both your home and life, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone to your thoughts. There was anxiety over what would happen for you and how things would play out, but there was also peace in knowing your man was going to be at least a little safer and away from the chaos and misery that was Charming. With mixed emotions and a heavy heart, you sauntered off to bed, a sudden tiredness coming over you. Your bed was calling to you as you knew sleep was going to be necessary to get through the future tribulations that were going to come from this decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where is he.”

It was a statement more than a question. Jax’s tone was that of stone, an undertoned threat that you better not lie to him. But at this point, everything was a lie and you were simply playing the game.

“I don’t know Jax. I told you already. I came home from work and his shit was gone. Some of it still here but the necessities are missing. He just dipped out.”

“And you expect me to believe he didn’t tell you where he was going?”

At that you shrugged, telling the truth this time.

“He didn’t. What’s the use in leaving and going into hiding if you tell someone where you’re going to be? He didn’t tell me where he was going. He didn’t tell me anything.”

Your brother stayed looking at you, his eyes hard and unreadable as he weighed everything you said.

“My Old Man has taken off without so much as a goodbye. I don’t have time to keep repeating myself and answering the same questions Jax. I’m tired.”

You saw sadness flash in Jax’s eyes before it was gone, no doubt in sorrow for how you must be feeling. You didn’t let your guilt show. He nodded slowly and then leaned back in his chair, smoothing his hands over his mouth and beard before he nodded over to the door of the chapel.

“Ok. Go home, get some rest.”

That was it as far as your dismissal and you stood from your seat, pulling open the door and walking out of the chapel, downstairs where the rest of the Sons lounged around the seats in Scoops. They looked up as you came through and all smiled apologetically, you returning it. Though you weren’t giving up the truth, it still hurt to have Juice gone, no connection or communication between you and the man you loved. It was taking a toll on you both missing him and lying to your family, but Juice was the only pure thing in your life, had been for a while. You would do anything to keep him safe, no matter the personal cost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How you holdin’ up sweetheart?”

You chuckled softly but there was no humor to it. Slowly, you turned your head to face Bobby, your chest hurting as you looked at him, a bloodied bandage covering his eye, or eye socket now. His hand wrapped in the same red soaked bandage.

“Don’t worry about me, Bobby. Look at yourself.”

“I would but I only got one eye left sweetheart.”

He laughed softly and you knew he was trying to lighten the mood but all it did was solidify just how fucked up things were. You were sobbing before you could stop it and hung your head down, your tears slipping down your cheeks and splattering down into your jean covered thighs. You wanted to wipe them, to stop looking weak, but the rough rope wound up on your wrists wouldn’t let you. Bobby swallowed roughly and closed his one good eye.

“I’m sorry kid. I didn’t mean to…”

He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Even with his injuries, he felt the most pity for you. This was only the cherry on top of shitty things that had happened to you recently. Your life had been a series of shit ever since Juice had gone MIA. A new Sherriff was in town and was coming around constantly, harassing everyone including you all the time, mainly about where Juice had gone through. Then Chibs had fallen into bed with her and solidified her annoying routine of being around 24/7. Jax had only fallen more and more into a spiral of hatred and bad decisions, getting the club into more feuds and beef with everyone in California it seemed. Things had been steadily falling apart and just when things seemed like they couldn’t get any worse, Marks had found out about Jax lying and decided that enough was enough.

And so now here you were, tied to a chair in some dirty, room with Bobby. Your right eye was swollen shut and your lip was sure to be split but you weren’t nearly in as bad shape as Bobby. Whereas your injuries were brought on by your fighting and noncompliance, Bobby’s was purely a message. His eye had been taken so it could be sent to Jax to let him know just how badly he had fucked up. To make sure the message was clear though, they’d taken a video of the torture, sending a copy of that as well for emphasis. Not before forcing you to watch in person though. Now you were just sitting there together and waiting. For what, neither of you were sure, but there was an unspoken agreement that you were both sure what awaited you. Without realizing, your thoughts had drifted to Juice and you sat there with your mind wandering.

Juice was your solace, had been since you’d met him. His presence never ceased to soothe you and fix whatever problems you were having. Even just thinking about him was able to calm you but your current situation was one that you knew even he couldn’t fix. Especially when he was holed up somewhere else, hidden and away from you. It still helped to think of him though. To picture him in your mind, to see that smile and warm chocolate eyes, it made things more bearable. His image fizzled away in your mind though as you heard the loud clang of the metal door opening. Both you and Bobby looked up and saw Moses standing in the doorway, an eerie smile on his face as he looked at the two of you.

“It’s time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunlight burned your eyes as you were yanked out of the back of the van and tossed forward. You stumbled a bit before regaining your balance. Slowly your eyes adjusted to the light and you were able to see Jax standing some ways ahead, an anxious look on his face. The two of you locked eyes and he smiled softly, his stance rigid. All he wanted was to get you and Bobby back. Everything else was minuscule in comparison to how badly he wanted to make sure you were both safe and home. His stomach had been in knots the whole time, scared that something would go wrong and he would lose the two of you. Everything was already falling apart, he couldn’t lose the two people that were able to keep him straight.

Jax’s hand subconsciously reached out to you, wanting to have to as close to him as possible. His big brother instinct had kicked in and no matter how distant you two had been for the last couple of weeks with each other over the whole Juice situation, he still loved you and would always protect you. The fact that he felt like he couldn’t made his blood boil. You walked slowly forward, but Marks stopped you, pushing you and Bobby to your knees. He walked over and checked the body, eyeing the tattoo. Nodding, he walked back over to you and Bobby, pulling you both to stand. He pushed you towards Jax and you both made your way to him. Jax thought that this was it, that he’d finally gotten you back but you and Bobby knew better. Bobby tried to talk through the gag, so did you, but it was too late. Jax took the both of you into his arms as Marks reached and took the gun, aiming it at the three of you. Jax’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, realizing that Marks wasn’t going to keep his end of the deal. Jax was going to die now and the last thing he wanted was for you to see it. He placed his hand on your shoulder and gently pushed you to the side, wanting to keep you out of the way.

"I love you Y/N.”

He hadn’t gotten the chance to take your gag out but you mumbled around it anyway, telling him you loved him too. Jax straightened up and held his head high, his top lip curled up in a snarl as he faced Marks head on.

“You’re a lyin’ piece of shit.”

Marks said nothing else to him, keeping the gun pointed at Jax.

Everything else happened in a blur, Marks saying how this is what happens when you lie to him. Before you could realize what was happening, Marks took the aim away from Jax and aimed it at Bobby, pulling the trigger. Jax yelled out, grabbing Bobby’s body before it could drop. He lowered him to the ground and looked back up as Marks said his name. Just as his eyes locked with yours, Marks put the gun to the back of your head and pulled the trigger again.

Jax’s scream echoed throughout the valley, pure anguish laced within it. He caught your body midair as it fell. He held you in his arms as the last it of lip slipped from you, your body giving a few small twitches before it went still. Jax didn’t know who to hold or cling to, an overwhelming pain coming over him as he looked at both of your bodies laying there in the dirt. He felt his whole body shake, rage overcoming him. He could now feel the barrel of Marks gun pressed to the back of his head, and where he might’ve stiffened any other time, he was unphased at the moment. He had every negative emotion flowing through him and he couldn’t think straight, his eyes trained on the growing puddles of blood that were spreading out beneath your heads. His hand reached out to touch your cheek, your face eerily calm and relaxed looking apart from the scattered bruises.

He ran his fingers along your cheek and sobbed, thinking back to how rough and cold he’d been toward you in these last few interactions. He was irritated with you, feeling like you were betraying him for not giving him info on Juice, but looking back now, it all seemed so minuscule. He felt overwhelming guilt at how he’d treated you, not being the loving big brother that you deserved.

Marks said something behind him but he wasn’t listening, his eyes just going between both of your bodies. He sniffed and roughly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He’d already lost so much. Opie, Tara, now the two of you. He could practically feel the coldness as last little bit of warmth in his heart hardened. He had nothing left to lose at this point. He refused to keep letting the people around him die. He vowed he would get revenge for the both of you. He would make this right and make Marks pay, just as he had done to Pope. He would do whatever he could to make sure your deaths wouldn’t be in vain, and he would make sure it was bloody.


End file.
